An Unforgetful Trip too
by Tamara Raditz
Summary: Four settings. Kurama, Hiei, Goku and Vegeta go out and about together! Tremble in fear, first stop: MacDonalds! shopping,hospital & petting farm, your next! Occasional yaori references. Not lemony, but insane!
1. MacDonalds!

Kurama,Hiei,Goku and Vegeta go to Maccas

Goku: CHI-CHI...(looks around, blushes)oh Chi-Chi isn't here.

Hiei:Hn!

Goku:Kurama, I'm hungry!

Kurama:Well we are in MacDonald's can order something to eat...

Goku:Oh yeah!(goes up to counter)Lets see! I'll have a Big Mac! No wait! Make that two Big Macs! Wait! I'll have three Big Macs!

Vegeta:I didn't know you could count, Kakarot!

Goku:(ignores Vegeta's comment)I'll have a hundred Big Macs!

Kurama:I'll just have a salad!(looks at Hiei)You want anything?

Hiei:Hn!

Vegeta:Is that all you can say?

Hiei:Hn!

Vegeta:(getting pissed off) That answers my question!

Hiei:Baka!

Kurama(taps Hiei's noes)Hiei, don't use that naughty language!

Hiei:Hn!

Maccas guy:Will that be all?

Goku:Can I have a Happy Meal for Vegeta?

Kurama:Make that two Happy Meals! I'll have one for Hiei!

Hiei and Vegeta:WHAT?!

Goku:Aw, come on guys. You even get a cool toy and a box!

Hiei:HN!

Vegeta:I should kill you, Kakarot!

Maccas guy:That will be 555 bucks, thanks.

Kurama and Goku:(pay)

Kurama:(gives Vegeta and Hiei their Happy Meals)I believe these are yours.

Hiei:Hn!(takes box)

Vegeta:(sneers and takes box)

All:(go and sit at table)

Goku:(stuffs ten burgers in his mouth)

Kurama:Er? Goku-san, I believe your a ment to take the paper wrapping off before eating them!

Goku:So thats why their chewy!

Hiei:(gets out his toy)Its..its..its..

Kurama:A teddy bear!

Hiei:I was going to say disgusting!

Vegeta:(studies his toy)I'd say you go the girls toy.

Hiei:Hn!

Vegeta:(makes his car drive up and down Goku's arm)

Goku:(glances at Vegeta but continues eating)

Customer #1:Look at those jerks over there!

Customer #2:Yeah. The two midgets are really annoying!

Customer #3:That red-head with the jungle for a salad is just freaky!

Customer #1 and #2:Yeah!

Hiei:(head cracks round)WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT KURAMA?

Baby in background:(cries)

Kurama:(stops making his salad grow) H-Hiei, are you ok?

Customers #1 #2 #3: Us?

Hiei:(throws teddy bear as hard as he can)TAKE THAT!

Customer #3:(dies on impact)

Vegeta:THATS NOT FAIR! I WANT SOME FUN TOO!(throws car)

Customer #2:(gets blinded)

Hiei:(still furious)DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME!

Customer #2:( gets burnt and blown apart)

Goku:Hiei! Thanks a lot, now theres bloody meat on my burger!(eats burger anyway)

Hiei:(grabs human by the front of their shirt) No-one does anything to my baka kitsune but me!

Customer #1:(nods furiously)

Hiei:(pulls the human along with him and pushes him in front of Kurama)Apologize to him and/or die!

Customer #1:I'm sorry!

Hiei:Good!(cuts humans head off)

Kurama:Hiei! That was unnecessary!

Hiei:(snuggles up to Kurama) My baka kitsune! Mine..mine..mine..

Kurama:(looks around)Errr?

Hiei:(holds onto Kurama tighter) My precious...

Kurama:OK! Hiei, let go of me now!Please!

Vegeta:Your gay!

Hiei:(rubs head in Kurama's chest) Nice kitsune!

Kurama:(near to tears)Hiei, do not! Your really embarrassing!

Vegeta:At least I'm not like that with Kakarot!

Goku:(rises eyebrow)Then why do you have your hands down my pants, 'Geta?

Vegeta:(looks at his hands down Goku's pants) KUSO! (whips his hands out)

Goku:I liked that meal!It was tasty!

Maccas guy:E-er, excuse me, I'm afraid you'll have to leave. You've been annoying the other customers.

Kurama:(stands up with Hiei in his arms bridal style) Well, we should leave before these two get out of hand.

Goku:But I'm still hungry!

Vegeta:Typical Kakarot!

Hiei:I love you, kitsune!

Kurama:(jerks his head back when Hiei tries to kiss him)Hiei!

All:(leave)

Kurama in background:Hiei, stop trying to kiss me!

Hiei in background:But I love you, kitsune!


	2. Shopping!

Kurama,Hiei,Goku and Vegeta go shopping!

I DON'T OWN! NO SUEY-SUEY!

* * *

K:Hiei!Look at this black dress!Its much better then the one you have now!(sunflower dress)

H:Its NOT a dress, baka kitsune!

K:Oh Hiei, you don't have to lie!(looks over at Goku)Goku-san, spit those out!You don't know where they have been!

G:But Kurama!I'm hungry!(spits out underwear)

V:(mumbles)Yeah,well remember what happened when we went to that pathetic,human slave,greasy food shop?!

G:You mean MacDonald's?

V:Yes!

G:Err...We ate food?

V:(slaps forehead)NO!

G:Yes we did!

V:YOU STUPID,USELESS,EATING...THING!The fire demon got all cuddly with the red-head!

G:(scratches head)I remember!And you had your hands down my pants!Why'd you do that,'Geta?

V:SHUT UP KAKAROT!

K:What about this bonnet, Hiei?(picks up white bonnet with pink ribbon)

H:No!

V:Thats amazing!

K:What is, Vegeta?

V:The fire demon hasn't said Hn! the whole time we've been in this filthy shop!

H:Hn!Baka!

G:Aw,'Geta!(tugs Vegeta's arm)Its cute! I should get you one! (points to shirt)

V:Kakarot!It has fairies on it!

G:I think its cute!

V:Pathetic!

G:(holds up the pink shirt with blue and purple fairies on it)I'm getting it for you,'Geta!

V:Do what you like,Kakarot, but I'm not wearing it!

G(goes over to the counter)Just this!

Check out person:Will that be all?

G:Err..(stares blankly)

K:(walks over holding Hiei's hand)Yes, it will be.

Check out person:Excuse me miss, are you going to pay for that doll?

K:Who?Me?

Check out person:Yes, miss.(points to Hiei-sized Hiei-look-alike dolls)

K:Actually, I'm a male, and this is not a toy its...(looks down at the stuffed toy)not Hiei...

G:Err, can I have the top now?

Check out person: That will be $60 thank you!

G:(hands over money and takes top)

V:BAKA!

K:(desperately)Hiei? Hiei? Where are you? Hiei,please!

G:You got to wear it! It cost me a lot!

V:NEVER!

G:Dont make me force you into it!

V:Grr.

K:(sits on floor and cries)Hiei!Hiei! I don't want to lose you! Hiei!

G:(grabs Vegeta and takes his top off and tries to put the other on)

V:(struggles and gets away)

G:OH come on 'Geta, you wear that silly pink shirt Bulma brought you!

V:I have to!

K:HIEI! I MISS YOU!

H:Do you love me?

K:(looks around)Hiei?Where are you?

H:Do you love me?

K:IN A WAY! YES, I LOVE YOU!

H:(jumps up and out onto Kurama, bowling him over) I LOVE YOU TOO, BAKA KITSUNE!

K:I said in a way I love you! I meant as a friend!

H:(manages to kiss Kurama on the lips)I love you, baka kitsune!

K:Hiei! Dont'!

G:(looks under bench) There you are, 'Geta!

V:(growls)I hate you!

Shiro:(walks in) Shuichi!

K:M-mother!

Shiro:Shuichi!What do you think you're doing?

K:(pushes Hiei off himself)Mother, its not what it looks like!(gets up)

K:(considers lying to his mother)

H:I'm going to marry him!

K:Hiei, I don't love you!

H:(stands up and takes both of Kurama's hands)But I love you!

K:I never loved you, Hiei!

H:But you said you did!

K:(glances over at his mother)I said in a way! As a friend!

S:Shuichi! How could you?

K:I did not,mother,believe me!

G&V:(watch the fight)

S:Shuichi, I would rather it if you didn't hang around with this man!

K:Anything to make you happy, mother.(takes his hands out of Hiei's and holds onto his mothers hand and starts walking away with her)

H:TRAITORING BAKA KITSUNE!

S:Why'd he call you a fox, Shuichi?

K:Nickname! .'

H:(runs after Kurama)

V:(trips Hiei)

H:(gets up and punches Vegeta)

V:(grabs and pulls Hiei's bandanna off revealing his Jagan eye)

K:(hurries his mother out and goes with her)

H:(opens his third eye)

V:(stares bug eyed)

H:(grabs Vegeta's hair and his head down)

V:(punches Hiei somewhere nasty)

H:(silently lets go and withers onto the ground)

V:(kicks Hiei)

H:(grabs Vegeta's leg)

V:(falls over)

H:(stands up)

V:(stands up)

H:DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME!

V:BIG BANG ATTACK!

G:And that was a good shirt, too!

(The attacks touch and a mushroom explosion destroys everything within 500 meters except Kurama and his mother who made it away in time.)


End file.
